


i'm the bad guy (duh)

by MavenMorozova



Series: i hate you, i love you [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Don't Read This, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Pain Kink, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sub Rey, TFA-Inspired, You know the scene, out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Out-of-context Reylo smut inspired by That Scene in TFA.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: i hate you, i love you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	i'm the bad guy (duh)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk i just wanted to write some reylo smut at midnight ok?  
> I'm usually not this dirty with my smut either. but i thought "eh why not?"
> 
> written for @jbbuckybarnes's kinktober day 24 - bdsm/rough sex

She was strapped tight to the chair, cold metal pressing into her back. She was cold, and yet hot all at the same time. Her wrists burned from the tightness of the durasteel clasps holding her in place.

“You know I can take whatever I want,” Kylo Ren whispered in her ear, and Rey felt herself burn with desire at the sound of it. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to feel this way; Ren was her enemy, and he was hellbent on destroying what was left of Luke Skywalker and the old Jedi that she had heard legends about. And yet. And yet.

And yet she wanted him so badly.

“Do you like this, little girl?” Kylo asked when he saw her squirm. “You like being at my whims—like being vulnerable to me where you’re completely helpless for me to fuck you with abandon?”

Rey gasped at the heady sound of his voice, and his  _ words… “ _ Yes,” she gasped, turning her head to look at him, but Kylo placed his gloved hand on her head and forced her to look forward again, his own countenance still smoothed with lack of expression. “Commander, please, do whatever you want to me—”

“I  _ will,” _ Kylo spat, “but you need to be a good little girl for me, okay?”

Rey moaned, wrists squirming in her bonds. Kylo only lifted an eyebrow. “Yes,” she finally said.

“Yes, what?” he asked, voice calm, a mask over a roiling sea of intent.

Rey gritted her teeth. “Yes, Master,” she said, feeling herself burn at her own submissiveness. She knew that she could destroy Kylo Ren if she wanted to, but she wouldn’t. Not yet. First, she’d let him fuck her.

He wouldn’t kiss her, she found out, but he did slap her cheek when she asked. Rey relished the pain, spitting out the bit of blood that had accumulated in her mouth out to the side. “Is that all you got?”

Kylo roared, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her head back so that her neck was exposed. Then his lips were on her neck, teeth digging into the flesh there as he pulled and sucked at her skin, marking her. Rey moaned.

“Good little whore,” Kylo mumbled into her neck, and flicking her eyes downwards, Rey could see that his cock had hardened beneath the fabric of his pants and his hand was upon it, providing a temporary hold for him to thrust into. Rey growled; she was jealous of that hand—she wanted to be his receptacle instead.

“Master, please, your cock—I need you inside of me,” Rey moaned, attempting desperately to release her wrists from their shackles so that she could grab his cock and force it to rut itself inside of her wet cunt.

“You’re such a greedy little slut,” Kylo told her, voice low and guttural. “You need me that badly?” His hand drifted between her thighs, and he let out a contented sound when he felt the wetness there. “My little whore, practically dripping for me.”

Rey whimpered, and the sound made Kylo thrust into his hand. “Fuck!” he shouted.

“Please, fuck me, Master,” Rey said to him, feeling tears spring to eyes. She  _ needed  _ him, she needed his large, thick cock pumping inside of her, filling her with his cum. The thought made her cunt clench in anticipation, and Kylo, noticing that, hummed in appreciation.

“Look at you, all chained up and begging for me,” he murmured, caressing Rey’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You have no idea how intoxicating you are.” He stared at her intently, then rubbed his fingers on her from where they were placed on her pussy, feeling her through her clothing. “I want this off,” Kylo growled and ripped off her leggings and underwear in an instant. Rey moaned at his presumption, clenching yet again. “Please…” she whispered.

Snarling, Kylo pulled out his cock, hard and flushed and pulsing madly. Rey grinned deliriously at the sight of it, clenching her fists around a phantom version of it; only air. “Put it in me, Master! Fuck me deep and hard and— _ oh!” _

He had pushed himself into her, burying himself to the hilt, causing her to cry out in pain and ecstasy. It was so long and pushed her walls open, but it felt so  _ good… _

And now he was moving in and out of her relentlessly, hips flexing powerfully as he gripped her shackled wrists and pulled at her hair. Rey screamed, wiggling her toes and thrashing her head.

“Be quiet, whore!” Kylo snarled, still fucking her roughly. “Did I give you permission to make noise?”

Rey shook her head quickly, afraid of what he might do to her if she didn’t listen to him. Well—not really. But she would let him believe that. So she sealed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip just a little to hold the sound in.

Kylo grunted as he rammed into her again, and Rey panted heavily when he pressing his fingers to her clit, circling it gently. She was so close, so close—

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” Kylo groaned, grasping under her robes for her breast and squeezing like it was his. Like her body was his, only his to fuck and scream at and do whatever he wanted it. “Say you belong to me,” he grunted into her ear. “Say it, little whore!”

“I’m a slut for you, Commander—Master!” Rey cried, bucking her hips into him. “I’m your slave, I’ll do whatever you want—please just let me cum—”

Kylo moaned at her words and rubbed her clit faster, until Rey felt herself falling and releasing herself into the pressure, cumming at last. She milked his cock with her wet pussy, and Kylo came moments after, panting.

“Thank you,” Rey breathed, letting her hips sink back into her chair. “Thank you, Kylo.”

For the first time, she noticed the hint of a smile on his face. Just a hint. “Thank you, Rey.” He spoke to her how she expected to her addressed, a formidable warrior. A worthy opponent. Then, he released her from the chair and the manacles, drawing his crossblade lightsaber. “Now, are you ready to spar?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments are always appreciated<3  
> (title is obviously inspired by Bad Guy by Billie Eilish)


End file.
